


Darkness, Darkness

by AncientRabbitHabit



Series: Darkness, Darkness [1]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Angst, Depression, Other, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientRabbitHabit/pseuds/AncientRabbitHabit
Summary: The Observer has unintentionally completed his session.The Observer has also unintentionally disappointed his Keeper.He never thought it'd come to this.Observer has killed Noah Maxwell.And now he's going somewhere he's only ever heard of in stories.





	1. I'm So Sorry

"What have I done."

 

Those are the four words echoing over and over in the sillohouete of a man looking over the crimson puddle pooling at his feet. He only stared in disbelief.

 

"I fucking killed him"

 

And killed him was right. Noah Maxwell was indeed dead. He lay there, wounded and bleeding, his bones shattered and his shirt unrecognizable. He knew what he had done. One push was enough to kill him, and he hadn't known that until now.

Observers thoughts raced and raced inside of his head, as he searched for answers on how to fix his little mistake. No. Not little. Huge mistake. He knew he had to fix this. But there was no way he could. Firebrand would be unwilling to help him, and his Keeper....

 

His Keeper would have his head, surely, skewered on a stick.

 

He didn't want, or need that. He only wanted to fix this. He needed to fix this. 

 

But fate was not on his side. A looming figure tall as the trees surrounding the boardwalk stared the silhouetted man down with his non existent eyes. Frowned with his non existent mouth. 

 

"I recall a certain sentinel promising me he would be brought to me alive," the administrators voice was calm and collected, but the anger shined through it all. "I also recall that I told you what would happen if you ever so happened to slip up, did I not?" 

 

The Observer cowered. 

 

"Yes sir. I do remember you saying that."

 

"Then I hope you're ready."

 

"im not."

 

The Admins voice rang with anger. "I'll give you a day."

 

"Keeper...Let me explain... Please--" Was what he attempted to say, but the words only came out as silence. A mutter. A whisper. It came out as something incomprehensible. 

 

His Keeper turned from him, and in a resentful voice, uttered the many nightmarish words that he had heard in all of his nightmares. The ones that he dreaded. 

 

The nightmares where he fell. 

"Say goodbye to everyone you've ever known" 

 

 


	2. Black and White Bed Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observer can't sleep.  
> All he can do is think about everything.

Observer stared at the ever present ceiling as he tried to sleep through the night.

Fear was developing in his non existent heart, as he rolled onto his side, breathing deeply as the breath left his mouth, and went back in again. Each breath was slow. But not steady. It was anything but steady.

    

    Killing someone remains on your conscience for a hell of a long time. For other collective members, maybe not so much. But Observer? He'd never killed anyone in his life. He remembered the twitch and the dead movements of the body, as it died and was dying. He remembered hearing the mans shaky and unforgiving breaths as he struggled for that sweet thing we call oxygen. And worst of all. He remembered the blood.

 

    It pooled like a rain puddle.

    

    Now he wished he hadn't pushed him. He wished that he could've left him there and done nothing. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, and that's for goddamn certain. But he underestimated the fall. Now he realized that any fall from that far up plus collective shit, would kill a man. It didn't help he stabbed Noah in the wrong place before he did it, as well. He stared at Noah's lifeless body that day before, the knife sticking out of his neck. 

 

    Everything about this was wrong. 

 

    He now was laying on his back, as he rolled back onto his side, hugged his knees up to his chest, and he trembled and shook. Small tears started flowing from his eyes. Tears that stung his skin like burns. he dozed off into sleep, finally, but the nightmares only followed. Nightmares of what was to come. 

 

Falling. 

Falling deeper into the abyss. 

He dreamed of falling in Noah's place, if it would've been better. 

 

And then he heard his alarm. 

 

 


	3. Waiting By The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observer calls everyone he ever cared about.

Observer was no stranger to fear.

He lived that nightmare every waking day of his life.

So when he stood up and walked into the kitchen, he realized the reality of the situation.

He had 24 hours left to pack his bags,and say goodbye.

To apologize.

 

He decided to call Firebrand first.

The phone rang.

It rang.

And it rang.

Yet there was no response.

It was no use anyway. Fire hated his guts,and he made that very clear.so very clear that Observer now had a scar to remind him of Firebrands undying hatred towards him.

It was no wonder he could only see out of three eyes.

It was no wonder his left upper eye was so blind.

He decided that since Firebrand wouldn't pick up,maybe Scars  _would._

Him and scars were on good terms,as far as Observer was concerned.

So he called the man once known as Milo Asher,hoping he would pick up.

And sure enough.

He did.

 

"Observer? It's four in the morning," The scratchy voice drowsily replied. And that's when Observer explained everything.

Things didnt turn out the way he would've wanted.

Scars' voice went from understanding,to full of anger in a matter of seconds.he sounded resentful.

"You killed my god damn cousin?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The man had a clear hiss to his words,a clear hatred.

Pure rage.

Such familiar rage.

He got so caught up in his guilt that he didn't even notice that Scars had hung up.

He started getting desperate.

 

Deadhead

No answer.

Swain.

No answer.

Cursor.

Answered but told him to fuck off.

Scriniarii.

No answer.

 

And finally Observer got so desperate that he called Sarah.

Sarah,who had been missing for months.

She answered and hope enveloped him.

But it quickly faded when all he heard was static.

When all he heard was white noise.

 

And that's when Observer realized he was truly alone.

 

 

And Observer wanted to scream.


End file.
